The invention relates to an electric pulse generator for generating short electric pulses as well as a method for generating short electric pulses.
Familiar electric pulse generators as well as methods for generating short electric pulses are generally based on the use of so-called step recovery diodes (SRD), the rapid switch-off behavior of which is exploited among other things to generate short electric pulses. One disadvantage here is the difficult and relatively technically complex separation of the stimulating signal and the generated signal since a step recovery diode is a two-port element. Moreover the level of the selection signal must range in the order of magnitude of the desired output level since a passive step recovery diode does not allow signal amplification. Due to the few technical applications of step recover diodes they are additionally relatively difficult to procure and are accordingly expensive.